


You're Flirting With Time, Baby

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a tendency to take things that don't belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Flirting With Time, Baby

Ryan's sweating, which is distasteful all on its own. He actually enjoys the fact that he can spend an hour on stage walking around under hot lights, and when he walks off he's only slightly glistening. This is Vegas though, and that means it's hot as fuck. Sitting usually leads to sweating here, and so a serious game of hacky sack is bound to lead to some undignified pit stains at the very least. Ryan doesn't particularly care for it.

"Where are you going?" Jon shouts. Ryan rolls his eyes and makes his way over to a small ice chest Zack's set out by one of the buses. He pulls a Coke out and turns back around to observe the game.

Brendon and Shane are hamming it up, and Ryan knows that's partly for Greta's benefit. Brendon acts like a kid on a school yard around pretty females that aren't immediately trying to get into his pants. Greta laughs at the silly face Brendon is making, her head thrown back, but when the hacky sack comes flying her way, she kicks her leg out with expert ease and sends it sailing back toward Jon.

"Get your ass over here, Ross," Spencer shouts, and because he's not paying attention - or maybe because his jeans are too tight - he completely misses when Shane sends the hacky sack flying his way.

"Way to fail it up!" Ryan shouts back. Spencer flips him off companionably and refocuses his attention on the game.

Ryan has absolutely no intention of rejoining the group, but it's much easier to quietly disappear than to try and talk your way out. Ryan figures a smoke break will give him an excuse to bail, and he goes digging through his pockets for his cigarettes. "Anyone seen my cigarettes?" Ryan finally shouts after half a minute of futile pocket checking.

Sam and Darren are sitting on the hot asphalt taking in the game. Sam looks up, looks around, and shrugs his shoulders. "Alex is a cigarette thief. If you left them laying around you'll probably find them if you find him."

Ryan frowns, because honestly, he knows better. Unattended cigarettes are a tour free for all, and Parliaments aren't the easiest brand to find. He should seriously take better care of his stuff, especially when Alex is around.

Alex has a tendency to take things that don't belong to him, even more so when they're _Ryan's_ things. Ryan's pretty sure he does it on purpose. It's Alex's passive aggressive way of drawing Ryan out, and since Ryan's not really sure what he wants from Alex yet -- or what Alex wants from him for that matter -- Ryan's sort of just been letting things happen organically. Alex will eventually get up the guts to ask for something, or he won't. Either way, Ryan's sort of having fun playing the game.

 

Ryan finds Alex next to Phantom's bus happily puffing away on one of Ryan's cigarettes.

"Your band sold you out," Ryan says, bumping his shoulder against Alex's. Alex shrugs and shakes Ryan's pack until one of the cigarettes sticks out of the small opening, and then he hands the crushed pack over to Ryan.

"You should invest in box," Alex says on an exhale, smoke curling around them.

Ryan breathes in deeply because he's a pathetic addict and it's been at least three hours since his morning smoke. "Boxes are for pussies," Ryan says. He searches his pockets uselessly for a lighter, cigarette held lightly between his lips, until Alex chuckles a little and pulls out a Zippo that looks suspiciously familiar.

"Oh, my God," Ryan says. He pulls on the end of the cigarette, watches it flare and catch before he pulls the smoke into his lungs. "You're a fucking kleptomaniac."

Alex smiles, waggles Ryan's lighter once in front of Ryan's face and then tucks it back in his pocket.

"No, seriously," Ryan says doing his best to look fierce, which even he can admit probably isn't that threatening. "Give me my lighter back."

Alex just smiles wider, his eyes practically sparkling, and says, "Come and get it."

He's leaning against the bus suggestively, his hips canted at an indecent angle. Ryan feels his cheeks heating up, and he's suddenly thankful for the glaring Vegas sunlight. If Alex decides to call him on his blush he can always blame it on sunburn.

Ryan settles on glaring again. He takes an unsteady drag off his cigarette to give his hands and mouth something to do. Something other than shoving Alex up against the bus to forcefully remove his lighter, and possibly kiss that smug look off his face.

Alex leans in a little, his mouth brushing Ryan's ear. He whispers, "You're not afraid of me, are you, Ryan?"

Ryan shivers despite the heat, and turns his head slightly. He thinks this might be the moment they've both been dancing around all tour, and Ryan's ready to see if Alex is going to follow through this time. Ryan turns his face all the way toward Alex, and opens his mouth to spout off something he's sure sarcastic and witty. Whatever brilliant comeback he has dies on his lips when he meets Alex's eyes. Alex is looking at him with a predatory glint, and Ryan's actually completely surprised when Alex leans in and kisses him.

Alex's mouth is hot, his lips slick with the Chapstick he's applied to combat the lack of humidity. He tastes and smells like a strange mix of cherry and Ryan's Parliaments, and it shouldn't make Ryan moan, but it does. He opens his mouth wider and sucks on Alex's tongue. He's still got his cigarette burning between his fingers, and he tosses it to the ground so that he can thread his fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex turns them, slamming Ryan into the side of the bus with more force than Ryan anticipated. His breath whooshes out against Alex's mouth, and Alex chuckles. He nips at Ryan's jaw, the hollow of his throat, and all Ryan can do is hang on, one hand still tangled in Alex's hair.

Ryan isn't sure how much time passes, but it's enough that his mouth feels bruised and used. Alex manages to get Ryan's shirt rucked up so that his fingers can go exploring the sweaty expanse of Ryan's back. Ryan presses their hips together, and Alex groans into the skin of Ryan's neck.

"How far are you wanting to take this," Alex asks breathing heavily against Ryan's skin.

Ryan licks his lips and exhales shakily. He honestly doesn't know the answer to that question, but if his cock has any say in it, it's pretty damn far. He presses his hips against Alex's, and lets his obvious erection answer for him.

Alex groans, and nips lightly along Ryan's neck to his shoulder and says low and filthy, "I really would like to fuck you right here. I'm not sure what you want, but I just want to boost you up against the side of this bus and watch you go crazy."

Ryan shivers a little, because he pretty much wants that too. He's even ready to admit as much when Alex says, a little too smugly, "Yeah. I think you'd really like that."

Ryan leans his head back and stares. He's not afraid to admit he's definitely attracted, but he's also not easy. He doesn't particularly care for the assumption that he is. "I don't think you're actually capable of doing it," Ryan says challengingly. He reaches between them and cups Alex through his jeans.

Alex hisses and presses into Ryan's hand. "Oh, really?" he says shakily, obviously trying to hold it together.

He works his tongue into Alex's mouth, teasing and distracting until he manages to reclaim his lighter from Alex's pocket. Alex whimpers a little when Ryan breaks the kiss, and then Ryan turns them so that it's Alex's back against the hot metal of the bus.

Ryan shakes the lighter in front of Alex's face and says, "Yeah, really. To be frank, I think you lack the upper body strength." Ryan shrugs as he takes a few slow steps backward.

Alex smirks and says, "There's nothing I love more than a challenge."

Ryan smiles brightly and bites his bottom lip. "Yeah, yeah. Put your money where your mouth is," Ryan says.

Alex quirks his eyebrow and pushes off the side of the bus until he's standing in front of Ryan. "What do I get if I prove it to you?" Alex asks.

Ryan swallows hard. "I imagine you can have whatever you want," he says. He wills his voice to stay steady, neutral and wry, like he's talking to an audience instead of the guy who just had his tongue down Ryan's throat.

Alex shrugs and kisses Ryan hard once, twice, leaving Ryan feeling dizzy and dazed. "I'm going to hold you to that," Alex says.

 

They play Anaheim the next night, and Ryan looks down the length of his body, his legs wrapped tightly around Alex's shoulders as Alex struts around the stage. Alex looks up, grin wide and expectant, and Ryan can't help grinning back.

Later, off stage, in the crisp California air, Ryan lets Alex push him up against the side of the bus. He tilts his head so that Alex can kiss him, and he lets Alex take what he wants.


End file.
